The Meaning of Tony's Christmas
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Tony, Gibbs, and Jackson enjoy Christmas and make family memories in this little tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, Tony's Christmas Story. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Chap. 1**

Jack brought down the last box from the attic and smiled to himself. He was sure Tony would enjoy trimming the tree with him. The boy would be as excited as he was about the holidays. Now to check the food. This wasn't the big dinner he would make Christmas day, but it would suffice. A pot roast with potatoes, carrots, onions, mushrooms and gravy with wild Jasmine infused rice and asparagus. His mouth watered just thinking about it. He was glad when he heard the car pull up into the drive.

Gibbs watched Tony's eyes dart around the yard. Jack had put up decorations all over the place. The only thing not adorned was the inside of the house. Jack had saved that for Tony. The yard did look amazing. His dad had gone all out this year, probably for Tony. He loved the fact that Jack cared as much for Tony as he did. The kid needed all the love and affection he could get and he would certainly receive that here.

"Come on, let's get inside, it's cold. We can come back out tonight when all the lights are on and look at the yard."

Tony started grabbing bags and presents, making his way toward the house, sure Jack would meet him at the door. Gibbs snatched up the remaining bags and followed his son. He was already starting to relax here. He hoped Tony was also on his way to being stress free for a few days at least.

"Tony! Let me help you with those bags while you put the presents in the living room. The tree isn't decorated yet. I was waiting for you guys to get here."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go."

When Jack came back down Tony was eyeing the tree and the decorations with excitement. Leroy was bringing coffee into him to warm him up. The scene was home and family. It was just what he wanted for Christmas. He was sure it was what they all needed this Christmas as well.

"Grandpa, when can we start on the tree?"

"Whenever you two get settled in, we'll get started. I'm going to grab me a cup of Joe and we'll figure out how you want to decorate."

"I get to choose the scheme?"

"Well, I didn't wait for you for nothing son."

Tony started carefully going through the boxes of ornaments. Some he was sure were much older than even him. They were beautiful and ornate and he wanted to treat them with as much care as possible.

"Some of those my mother bought years ago. She and Dad always went all out for Christmas."

Tony was honored to get this little piece of the Gibbs history and now he was getting to be a part of it. Jack would never know just how much this meant to him.

"Can we decorate this tree like the trees you and your parents used to decorate?"

"If you want, I guess we could. Here, these are ornaments we always used."

Tony cautiously handled the old colorful glass baubles before hanging them on the tree. The angel shrouded in blues and whites caught his attention.

"I was never allowed to do this as a kid. Our trees were professionally done. I wasn't even allowed to touch them. This is amazing."

Jack had to wonder how a sensitive kid like Tony made it in a household that was so cold. He was just glad that the universe brought the boy to them. They couldn't change the past, but they could build a wonderful future with him.

"I've got roast beef sandwiches and homemade onion rings if you two are hungry."

Jack sat the tray on the coffee table and reached for his coffee. His boys were warm and happy. They were laughing and enjoying the tree trimming. He had everything he could ever want for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Tony stared at the tree in awe. Baubles of every color, size, and shape, glittering lights, and a glowing angel now adorned the thick Fir. It was beautiful and he had a hand in making it that way. He hadn't ruined it.

"What do you think?"

Tony leaned into his dad and sighed.

"It's amazing. I can't believe I didn't mess it up."

Gibbs squeezed his son's shoulders and tamped down his anger at the people who raised Tony. Tony needed him to be Dad now.

"You do lots of things you don't think you can do, and you're great at them."

"You have to say that."

"No, I don't. You suck at several things."

"Name one."

"You're clumsy, your handwriting is atrocious, and golf isn't your game at all."

"That what you came up with?"

"Yeah."

Tony chuckled and reached for his hot cocoa. He knew he wasn't perfect, no one was, being here with the Gibbs men made him realize that he didn't have to be. They loved him regardless. He could be Tony with them and not have worry about what they thought. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Can we put garland on the banister?"

Jack reached for the box that contained the numerous strands of colorful garland and handed it to his grandson.

"Have at it. We'll put some wreaths up on the front and back doors after we finish this. Or we could make some. I saw this video online about it. It looked easy. Between the three of us, we could do it."

"We could use the candy canes to do them. We might need a few more boxes though if we're making more than one."

"I'll send you dad to the store while we string the garland on the banister. How many do you want to make?"

"Can we do one for each door? The front door, the back door, and the door leading into the garage?"

"Sure, let's get online and figure out how many boxes we're going to need."

Gibbs watched as the two enthusiastically searched wreath making on the internet. Seeing Tony happy and loved made his day. He should bring Tony up more often. Or have Jack drive down more often. Maybe both. When they got back to D.C. he promised himself he'd make a point to set aside time every month for a visit. Tony would benefit greatly. Besides, the team worked hard, they came in early and stayed late, they went beyond what was expected of them. It wouldn't be hard to convince the director that they needed a little down time.

"Dad, I made a list of all the things we need. Can you go get them?"

Grabbing his coat and a travel mug for his coffee, Gibbs snatched the list and head out the door. If making candy cane wreaths made Tony happy, he'd buy the store out of them. Besides, Jack could order more tomorrow, and then they could make more. He was sure Tony and Jack would find more projects to keep them busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack watched as Tony stretched the garland and twisted it around the banister. He marveled at how such a simple act could make the kid so happy. Tomorrow, they could make candy and cookies and maybe if Tony wanted to attempt it, they could try a gingerbread house. Now that he had someone he could trust with the store, he could enjoy some family time.

"How's work been for you two?"

"It's hectic, but I love it. Dad says it's because I'm just naturally nosey. I think he's right."

Jack chuckled.

"Your dad is nosey too. Don't let him give you a hard time. He just hides it better."

"I know. He has to know everything I'm doing, where I am, who I'm with. It's crazy."

"It's called being a parent, son. He worries because he loves you. I still want to know about his life and yours too."

"I get that. It just gets annoying sometimes. I'm not accustomed to having someone worry over me. I'm still getting used to it."

"You'll get there. And eventually he'll ease up worrying a little. Maybe."

"I doubt it. It's kind of nice to be worried over though. Just don't tell Dad that."

"Your secret's safe with me. Now come on, let's find some candy recipes online."

Tony grabbed his computer and started searching. He could get used to these family holidays.


End file.
